


if you crash and spend the night

by ellievolia



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Duke’s staring at the toaster intently, making it easy for Max to slide close, hook his chin over Duke’s shoulder. “The toast shade your good name?”</i> </p><p>A morning off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you crash and spend the night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write these two, and I ended up small with this (you'll have to forgive me for this) very self-indulgent story. Mindless stream of consciousness, hope you enjoy! Concrit is welcome, and if you'd rather give it to me in private, my email is ellievolia at gmail. Also, I can be found at cakelessness dot tumblr, if you want to be anonymous.

There’s always a part of Max that feels bad when he wakes up at Duke’s apartment. It takes a moment, blissful seconds where all he does is relish in the hazy feel of sleep-warm bedding and thoughts, and then it crosses his mind that he’s not at home, and can’t greet Orion, can’t congratulate him for a job well-done. 

It’s silly - Orion gets a night off and some cuddles with Max’s mom, he’s fine. He’s fine, and Max is fine, stretching out in Duke’s massive bed, morning light streaming through the windows. 

Duke’s not here, but Max can hear noises outside the door, pots clanging and music played low, so he smiles and lets himself melt back into the pillows for a moment longer, breathing deep and slow, trying to guess the smells in the air; coffee, bacon maybe? Something is definitely being cooked, possibly fried, and Max wants _in_ on that. 

He gets out of bed after checking his sugar levels, pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he goes, clipping his pump to the waistband as he walks out of the room, padding shirtless and barefoot through Duke’s apartment, first to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen. 

Duke’s staring at the toaster intently, making it easy for Max to slide close, hook his chin over Duke’s shoulder. “The toast shade your good name?”

“Huh?”

“You look ready to challenge it to a duel,” Max says, making Duke chuckle. 

“Not awake yet. Morning,” he replies, turning enough to look at Max. 

“Hi,” Max murmurs against Duke’s shoulder before pushing up to kiss him, unable to keep it light. Duke groans against Max’s lips, angling himself closer and wrapping an arm around Max’s waist as they deepen the kiss, Max pressing his hips to Duke’s. 

Duke pulls away with another groan, his fingers digging in Max’s hip. “Toast’s gonna burn.”

“Let it,” Max replies, because it’s a day off and they could be spending it in bed rather than in the kitchen. 

“I was going to be all romantic and bring you a sandwich,” Duke says, grinning down at Max. 

“Fucking swoon-worthy, you are. Want me to go back to bed and pretend I don’t know?”

Duke looks to be considering it, saying, “Yes,” before shaking his head. “No. No, don’t do that.You could clean up the goddamn mess you left in my living room last night.”

Max laughs, pulling away from Duke completely and walking over to the living-room to grab their empties from the night before. “Swoon, I say, swoon!”

He tosses them all in the recycling, jumping up to sit on Duke’s kitchen counter when he’s done, stretching towards the sunlight streaming through the window, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. 

“I’m surprised you’re even awake,” Duke says after a moment, sounding close. Max lets out a noise, holding his hand out and smiling when Duke moves into him, settling between the bracket of Max’s legs, letting Max’s fingers rake up the back of his head. Max blinks his eyes open, grinning at Duke. 

“I’m able to wake up by myself sometimes.”

“Well, it’s almost 11, so I don’t know if it counts.” 

“Shit, I said I’d go for a run with Orion,” Max says, giving his watch a look. “D’you wanna come?” 

Duke raises an eyebrow, putting on a smirk as he pushes closer to Max. “What kind of question is that?”

Max wraps his legs around Duke’s, keeping him in place. He leans close, brushing their lips together as he says, “Swoon-fucking-master, I swear,” making Duke laugh heartily, tilting his head back. 

Max makes the most of the move, brushing his nose along Duke’s neck; he smells like sugar and slightly burned toast, and he smells like Max too, a little, a brand that makes Max close his eyes when he puts his lips to Duke’s skin, kissing the curve of his neck, his Adam’s apple, down to his collarbone. Duke’s shirt sticks to Max’s lips as he kisses through the material, biting at it to make Duke gasp. 

Duke’s hand slides up Max’s back to his hair, fisting it in messy curls and guiding Max’s mouth back to his, urgent. He presses the fingers of his other hand just under Max’s jaw, four points of contact keeping Max grounded into the moment even as his toes curl and his cock grows hard in his sweats, shuffling towards the edge of the kitchen counter to be able to press his groin to Duke’s. Max groans; the counter is biting, uncomfortable, but Duke is so warm against him, like a sticky sweet summer’s day that Max wants to see last forever. 

He pulls away from the kiss, just to watch Duke’s pupils all dilated and dark, his lips all red and spit slick. Max reaches out and brushes his thumb along Duke’s bottom lip before he grabs at Duke’s shirt, helping him shrug it off over his head, landing somewhere on the kitchen floor. Duke grins at Max, bumping their noses together before kissing along Max’s shoulder, pressing close so that they’re touching everywhere they can, Duke’s nipples brushing against Max’s, the sensation zipping down Max’s body like lightning, making him moan helplessly as he clings to Duke, rocking his hips. 

Duke, in answers, bites down on Max’s shoulder, hard enough to sting and make Max moan again, head tilted back against the cabinets, fingers digging into Duke’s shoulders, pushing closer and closer with every roll of his hips, seeking friction. Duke’s responding in kind, holding Max close as he sucks kisses along his collarbones, thrusting against Max like he’s fucking him, the two of them rubbing against each other furiously now. They’re both sweating and loud now, and Max slips a hand past Duke’s shorts’ waistband to palm at his ass, loving how soft Duke’s skin is, how his muscles tense under Max’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Duke mutters under his breath, pressing his damp forehead to Max’s temple as they keep on rutting against each other like horny teenagers, which - fair enough, Max thinks in a delirious moment, dragging his lips against Duke’s cheek, up to follow along the outer shell of his ear, catching the slight shiver that courses through Duke.

Every touch feels overwhelming, making Max want to pull Duke up and over him, to get fucked properly all over the kitchen tiles until they’re both spent and maybe a little broken, ruined for anybody else ever. The mere thought is what sends Max over the edge, fingers skipping over sweaty skin as he holds on to Duke and comes into his sweats, not even able to care about it. He rides the high of his orgasm with Duke pressed against him, making the sweetest desperate noises into Max’s ear, pushing him to reach down, cupping Duke’s cock through his shorts, rubbing his palm to the tip, making an obvious damp patch on the material. 

While Duke makes another bunch of tiny noises, barely words, Max feels his own body start to relax, the endorphin rush making him smile dopily and lean in for a kiss, pushing his tongue past Duke’s lips and moan contently, kissing him lazily. Duke groans into Max’s mouth and comes like that, pulling away from Max to breathe, his shoulders tense. He presses his forehead to Max’s after a beat, letting out a long sigh that ends up sounding like a purr. 

“We really have no shame, in the kitchen,” Duke says after a while, still unmoving under Max’s hands, who’s enjoying petting him a little too much, probably. 

“Hey c’mon now, we didn’t even take our cocks out, it can’t be that unhygienic,” Max replies, grinning to himself, proud of himself when Duke chuckles. 

“Are you gonna be late for your date with your dog?” 

“He knows better than to wait up for me, don’t worry. You joinin’ us for a run or what? Allergies aren’t that bad when you’re outside.”

Duke pushes himself up and away, but stays close enough that he can grab Max’s chin, tilting it into another kiss that has Max grip onto the counter hard to prevent himself into launching himself into round two. 

Duke’s the one to force them apart, smiling. “Yeah, I’ll join you. Need to clean up first.”

“And I need a fresh pair of sweats. And breakfast.”

“As long as you don’t stuff those in my laundry, you asshole. Toast is made, I'll make you a sandwich.”

“Swoon, Anthony, you make me S-W-O-O-N.”


End file.
